


直击！彩虹社黑暗面和他的小男朋友

by JIUJING



Category: WRITTEN BY：玖井
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING
Relationships: 叶X三枝明那
Kudos: 14





	直击！彩虹社黑暗面和他的小男朋友

TITLE：直击！彩虹社黑暗面和他的小男朋友  
COUPLE：叶 x 三枝明那  
WRITTEN BY：玖井

1  
叶有一个名字  
————彩虹之暗。

三枝明那有一个疑问  
————叶为什么不对他出手。

2  
“叶叶很温柔啊~”  
三枝明那在直播中忍不住说道，语气里是满满的向往憧憬。  
“游戏也打得很好，我什么时候要是能和叶叶一样就好了！”

“不不，明那保持现在这样就好了www”  
“要是变成了叶叶那样就糟糕了吧？”  
“叶师那样吗，明那最好还是不要变成这样吧 。”  
“太糟糕了。”  
“村民的生活要变得更加艰辛了。”

此时的2434新人三枝明那还不知道，他的恋人兼前辈的叶，在Minecraft里对可怜的村民们，究竟作出了怎样的暴行，也尚还未曾了解，叶彩虹之暗的名号从何而来。  
“诶？不要变成叶那样？为什么啊，大家不希望我变得温柔吗？”  
一头雾水的明那停下了操作，有些奇怪地询问着评论区的观众们，live3d也配合地歪了歪头，颇有些失望的味道。

“明那超可爱——小狗狗！！！”  
“叶很糟糕哦，奴隶村民的黑神父什么的。”  
“彩虹之暗叶”  
“2434之暗，草”  
“有被笑到”  
“明那还是不要知道啦，会被叶师灭口的【抖】”

“奴隶村民？”  
三枝明那显然还完全搞不清楚状况，毕竟叶在他的心里一直都是近乎完美的形象————  
温柔，带着刚刚出道的自己联动拉人气  
强大，无论是哪个游戏都能够轻松上手  
聪明，听说叶他好像学业也很好，考了个什么很困难的证书....................

和弹幕里说的完全不搭边嘛？

“诶，有什么关键词吗，感觉和我认识的叶完全不一样，好好奇。”  
俗话说好奇心害死猫，完全不会举一反三的三枝明那以好奇的心态，向观众们询问了到底是怎么一回事，该不会是有什么误会搞错了吧，那自己绝对要帮助叶澄清才行！

“屑神父阿叶”  
“叶神父 村民”  
“mc 村民 奴隶 叶”  
“喂，你们不要这样破坏叶在明那心中的形象啦！”  
“叶 mc 村民”

三枝明那看着弹幕满满大同小异的关键词，在心中默默地记了下来。  
“直接在直播中搜索感觉好像不太好，那么下播之后我会看看的。”  
明那解锁了手机备忘录，一边敲敲打打一边说，虽说在他的直播间里叶一直都很受欢迎，但是居然会引起大家这么大的反应，他真的很好奇。  
“那么闲聊结束，接下来就继续直播刚刚那个游戏吧！”  
明那切换回了游戏画面，无视了弹幕一水现在就搜索的请求，一如既往地开始了直播。

“那么，今天就到这里啦，非常感谢大家的收看！”  
明那终于结束了一天的直播，疲惫地直接瘫在地上，果然即使是喜欢的事情，一直这么高强度的持续也受不了，他在榻榻米上伸了个懒腰，然后解锁手机，默念了备忘录里的关键字，打开了视频网站搜索。

【叶 神父 村民】  
挑选了出现概率比较高的关键字，输入之后弹出来的一大堆内容吓了明那一跳，他打开了最上面的视频，标题写着：直击！2434彩虹社黑暗面！  
明那怀着轻松的心情准备开始观看粉丝向的剪辑小视频，一边想着标题党最近也变得多起来了啊，叶不是只是在很普通地玩mc而已吗，很普通地在和村民交换着物资，哇这个村民也太坑了怎么可能会换啊？咦叶摸出了剑，然后剑劈向了……  
剑劈向了村民？！

“你们这群村民啊，真是的。”  
叶的神父ver. live3d摇了摇头，操纵着像素小人靠近了屋子里其他的村民，明那这时候才发现这间屋子里到处都是村民。

三枝明那、  
第一次直接面对了有着【彩虹社之暗】这名字的叶的黑暗面。

好恐怖。  
明那感觉自己要患上村民PTSD

3  
“明天可以联动吗？”  
叶的声音温柔地从电话那头传了过来，明那舒舒服服地蜗居在被子里，结束直播的两人懒散地打晚安call。

“可以哦，我这边倒是没什么事情，22时开始可以吗？”  
明那下意识地蹭了蹭枕头，入秋以来温度有些降低了，今天直播的时候他就感觉好像有点不对劲，大概是没能够及时加衣的缘故，所以给自己冲了热水袋，现在暖暖和和地缩在被子里，声音都染上了倦意。

“可以哦，感觉阿明很困的样子，就早点休息吧。”  
叶察觉到了恋人的疲惫，小声地哄着对方入睡，体贴如叶甚至思考起，要是唱摇篮曲给他的话阿明会有什么有趣的反应。

“那个...叶？有件事情...”

“嗯，怎么啦？”  
叶听见对方少有的迟疑，侧耳问道，他用稍微有些艰难的动作把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，他的直播结束得比明那稍晚一些，现在正准备去洗澡，一边准备着换洗衣物一边打着电话。

“不，没什么。”  
明那稍微有些含糊地说道，  
“那么晚安啦，叶”

“嗯，晚安哦，明那。”

果然，叶还是很温柔的嘛。  
明那翻了个身，暖烘烘的被窝很快唤起了他的睡意，干燥温暖的被窝无论是谁都是绝对的大欢迎，把脸埋在松软的被子里，明那缓慢地想道。  
声音也......很让人安心。

“请吃饭吧，爸爸、妈妈。”  
温柔的.......  
“请来吧，胡萝卜有很多哦？”  
温柔的...........  
“真是的，完全没有交尾啊？”  
温......................柔？

意识逐渐糊涂的大脑忽然回想起了白天检索后的视频，连锁反应让明那想起了叶向“爸爸妈妈”们投食胡萝卜的语调。

三枝明那、  
睡意全无。

声音相似度100%  
难道说，我对于叶来说只是村民一样的存在吗？

不不不，好好冷静下来想想，怎么可能啊，开始交往的时候........  
啊，是自己告白的、

但是叶有好好地答应啊！  
不，叶是不知道答应还是拒绝的模棱两可的态度。

难道说自己自说自话就开始交往了吗？？？？？？？

叶对他很好、  
叶对村民也很好、  
叶帮助他度过了初期的困难、  
叶帮助村民解决了生活上的问题、  
叶.............

叶在把他当做村民吗？？？？？？？？？？？？

4  
三枝明那起床，本来昨天应该能睡个好觉才对，结果因为莫名其妙的想法一整晚没有睡好 ，一直到热水壶凉了下来才勉强入睡，黑眼圈也很严重，感觉胃部比起昨天还要不妙，他对着镜子里的自己露出了勉强的笑容，头发乱糟糟的，人也不是很有精神的样子。

糟糕。  
明那抓了抓头发，对着水龙头流出的热水出神，好一会儿才想起来用牙刷杯去接，猝不及防又被滚烫的热水烫了一下，他机械地刷牙，被薄荷的味道呛到喉咙，眼泪都被呛了出来，刷完牙，他看看镜子，里面倒印出了一个可怜巴巴的自己。

“呜................”  
在准备午饭，一边把锅里的乌冬面捞出来的时候，明那还没有从悲伤中振作起来，小汤锅里沸腾的水咕嘟咕嘟地滚动着，水泡破裂溅出水花，打在他浅绿色的围裙上，上面本来有一只笑容灿烂的辣椒，现在看起来就好像是在哭泣一样。

“叶，该不会只是因为太温柔了，所以才没有拒绝我吧。”  
明那利落地给乌冬面过着凉水，面条在筛子里上下晃动。交往至今，最多也就只有牵牵手的程度罢了，唯一一次kiss还是在某一次自己不小心喝醉之后，叶搀扶着把他送回家里，不小心碰到的。

就在这时，口袋里的手机响了起来，明那慌张地擦了擦手接电话，来电的人是叶。  
“啊啊，叶，有什么事吗？”

“今天中午一起吃饭怎么样？正好有一家店感觉叶会喜欢呢，肉，明那喜欢的吧？”  
叶一边把衣橱里准备穿的衣服拿出来，一边说。

“诶——好啊，地址发我吧，就在店里碰头好了。”  
看了一眼已经过好凉水放在碗里的荞麦面，明那想着晚上再吃也可以吧，实际上是不想要拒绝叶，这样地答应了。

“嗯，那么，等会儿见啦，阿明。”  
似乎是对于衣服的搭配有些不满，叶把衣架挂了回去，又取出了另外一件。

“等会见啦，叶！”  
故作元气地，对着黑眼圈发愁的明那这样说。

叶推荐的店果然很好吃，价格也很平价，烧肉盖饭超级满足，满满一大碗肉盖在釜饭上，实在是令人食指大动，站在店门口，讨论着接下来要怎么办，明那偷偷地瞄着叶的私服。

【好————www帅www】  
这样，在内心咆哮。

和温柔的本人的气质相反的冷色系着装，黑色和灰色的搭配真的与叶浅色的瞳孔和发色相称，脖颈上的chocker在正中的地方有猫咪状的留白，灰色的毛衣深色的外套、比较宽松的黑色裤子，叶笑起来的时候似乎总是带着一点不怀好意的意思，整个人都散发着、禁欲的气息。

居然还偷偷看觉得不好意思！！自己是什么小学男生吗！  
明那在内心咆哮着，完全没有在听叶说着什么。

“那么接下来去阿明家里好了。”  
“嗯，好哦，既然叶说了....”

等等，叶说了要去哪里？  
“诶？！”

“嗯，阿明家里哦，想去确认一下有没有H的书籍来着。”  
叶眯着眼睛，一脸坏笑地说着，  
“这是阿明不好好听话的惩罚~~”

“诶————————”

5  
虽说是单身男子，床下面难免有些该看的和不该看的，但是明那好歹把家里收拾得至少算得上整洁，叶还是第一次到他的家里来，20岁童贞男孩三枝明那内心十分紧张，从接受了叶的提议开始，他说话都是磕磕巴巴的状态，脸也红了，叶轻轻地笑了起来。

呜哇，被笑了.........  
一边掏出钥匙开门，一边想着，三枝明那内心的小人又开始流下了眼泪，他涨红着脸，就像是上了发条的机器人一样一板一眼地邀请叶进来。

“请，请，请进，拖，拖鞋，请用。”  
搞砸了————！！为什么这么紧张啊！明明自己去叶的家里的时候，对方就很从容不迫啊，振作起来啊，三枝明那————！

“啊咧，这是。”  
明那慌慌张张地顺着叶的目光去看，原来是自己处理过的乌冬面，他有些不好意思地抓了抓头发回答，  
“啊，是准备当作晚饭吃的来着。”

“难道说，本来是午饭吗，对不起啊，突然之间约了明那出来吃饭。”

“不，完全没有哦，不是叶的错啦！！本来其实就不是很想要吃乌冬面，而且那家店真的超好吃啦，一定会再去的吧，我超感激的哦，所以说叶——呜哇！”  
急于回头和叶解释，却没有好好看路，不小心绊倒了客厅的沙发，明那一下子重心不稳倒了下去，好在是摔在了沙发垫子上，也不怎么疼，受到了惊吓的明那把闭上的眼睛睁开，入目是叶向他伸出的手。

“呜哇...真的非常抱歉，谢谢，叶...诶？”  
他顺从地握住了伸到面前的手想要起来，但是出乎意料的是叶并没有把他拉起来，而是反握住了他的手，压在了头顶，从上而下以一种危险的姿势看着他，嘴角带着暧昧不明的微笑。

“阿明，不拒绝吗？”  
叶低下头，鼻子轻轻地在他的脖颈处磨蹭，双手都被钳制的被动姿势，叶单手就固定住了明那的手腕，另一只手顺着外套滑向里面白色的卫衣，明那颤抖了一下，没有拒绝。

“阿明，看着我。”  
三枝明那艰难地抬头，没有喝酒，却像是被灌醉了一样晕晕乎乎地，他在叶的眼睛里看见了满脸通红的自己，所有的光源都被遮蔽，叶露骨的眼神可以说是豪不掩饰自己的欲望，语调是温柔的，柔软到骨头都酥烂，耳根染上薄红。

“.......真是败给你了。”  
叶放弃了攻势，转而把明那拉了起来，让他端端正正地坐在沙发上，衣服还有些凌乱，叶蹲下身子，抬头吻了吻明那的鼻尖，然后温柔地吻他，替他整理好了衣服。

这还是他们第一次在意识清楚的时候亲吻，三枝明那觉得自己的脑袋烧得更厉害了，这个吻细密而绵长，叶耐心地引导他该如何沉溺其中，唇齿间有粘腻的水声，让可怜的他的混乱更上一个境界，好舒服，舒服得无法呼吸.........

“哈...哈.....叶........”  
像是可怜巴巴摇着尾巴的小狗一样，叶忍耐住了放纵自己继续下去的欲望，小心地舔去了三枝明那唇角的涎液，然后给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

“阿明，我希望你能够学会拒绝我啊。”  
虽然当初使坏之后，阿明真的向自己告白了很开心，但是叶更希望他们之间的关系能够更加、更加地对等起来。有了美好的东西会开心地跑过来、眼睛闪闪发亮的狗狗虽然很可爱，但是果然作饲主自己也得要付出才对吧？

“已经在准备午饭的话，拒绝我就好了，本来就是我唐突的邀请。”  
叶一边说着一边轻吻着明那的指尖，午后柔和的阳光从窗户倾泻进来，让两人泛起了一整暖意。  
“我很喜欢哦，和我交往的阿明，不然是不会答应的。”  
叶笑着说道。

“所以......”  
蹭了蹭叶的肩膀，喜欢与幸福共同从心里满溢出来的三枝明那小心翼翼地问道，  
“在叶的心里，我才不是像村民一样的吧？”

“阿明，说什么呢。”  
叶舔了舔下唇，终于忍不住再一次吻了上去，  
“在我心中你是最重要的哦。”

6  
“但是叶的话，不会拒绝.......可以...继续”  
视线飘忽不定，脸红的像番茄一样的明那胸前抱着一只沙发靠垫这样说。

“明那，已经答应了要联动了吧，要守信哦？”  
叶转过身，朝着厕所的方向走去。

“是，对不起，那么今天，绝对不会拖叶的后腿！”  
“嗯，我相信你哦，阿明，因为是喜欢的人嘛。”

“叶！！请别这样，会很害羞.......！”  
“fufu，那还真是抱歉啊？”

7  
“大家，”  
live3d露出了危险的笑容，  
“好像对阿明说了什么不该说的啊？”


End file.
